The New Ninja: Friend From The Past
by saskesgirl
Summary: In this storie Sakura gets sent away and someone comes in for her it so happens that this someone is also the last relative of the uchiha clan like Sasuke but there is something strange about her........................
1. Chapter 1

**The New Ninja**

**The gentle breeze blew the last cherry blossom from its place. The sun was in the middle of the sky covered by fluffy clouds making it a beautiful day. The team was walking back from a mission. Animals came out from their homes jumping around as if they had never seen daylight in their lives. Everything was silent and peaceful, when suddenly the magnificent day was interrupted it by a loud wail, "AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Naruto as he slipped on the watery surface of the river bank. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura watched as Naruto, with his clumsiness, fell on his face covering it with mud and everything crawling in it. Sakura watched and gave a little chuckle. Sasuke gave a quick look then turned back," You idiot", he said in his deep, soft voice, no chuckle or laugh or anything, Sasuke just started walking in his way again. "Huh? Sasuke wait for me", Sakura cried following him. "Huh? Sakura?" Naruto began to say," aren't you guys going to help me? Hey where are you guys going?" Naruto swiped the mud off his clothes and started running towards the rest of the team. Kakashi just stood there thinking. "Damn kids", Kakashi thought," with Naruto's clumsiness, Sakura always flirting with Sasuke, and Sasuke never cooperating with the team they'll never learn how to be a true ninja". They started their way towards the town once more. Once they were at the gate, which enters the Hidden Leaf Village, they entered and followed Kakashi to the Reported Area where they were suppose to report after every mission. The doors opened with a bang leading everybody to stare at them. They entered with Sakura screaming at Naruto, "Naruto see what you did! You can't even open a stupid door without causing attention!". "Uhhh….", Naruto began to say when Kakashi screamed," That's enough!" The team was shocked at Kakashi's reaction. He had never yelled at them before. Infact they had never seen him angry since his battle with Zabuza. Zabuza was a ninja who was trying to destroy the Hidden Rain Village along with his companion Haku who sacrificed his life foe Zabuza.They had grown even more attention to themselves with the screaming Kakashi. The Hokage sighed in despair. The team glared at Kakashi, even the mysterious Sasuke gave Kakashi a look. "What's the matter with Kakashi" Sasuke thought, "he never yells at us". Sasuke thought for a moment then gave Kakashi a simple smile. " He's finally giving Naruto what he needs, discipline!", Sasuke thought. Everybody was silent for a moment when Kakashi stepped up. "I am here for the transfer", Kakashi spoke. "What?" Sasuke **

**exclaimed softly. "Huh?" Sakura said as she turned her attention from Naruto to Kakashi. "What's happening?" Naruto asked. The doors opened once more this time Ino and her team entered. As soon as Ino saw Sasuke she leaped on him. "Sasuke!" Ino screamed. Sakura enraged in anger. "Step of my Sasuke", she screamed as Sasuke tried to get Ino off of him. With her arms around Sasuke she looked strait at Sakura and stuck her tongue out. "Ugh…. Ino! Get your hands off of my Sa…….", Sakura began to say, but got interrupted by the Hokage, "Accepted!" the Hokage yelled above the voices of others. Kakashi bowed honorably," Thank you", he said in a soft voice, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Kakashi started to the door followed the questioning team. Sasuke was the last to leave giving the Hokage a stare. "What just happened?" Ino asked as the door closed shut. Back outside Naruto shouted at Kakashi, "What did you mean by transfer?" Naruto screamed,"Huh? Answer me! Why the hell wont you answer?". In a deep , quite voice, just like Sasuke's, he answered with a sigh, "I'll tell you guys tomorrow, the day of the transfer, but for now go get some rest". He left silent and mysterious." What the hell is a transfer!" Sasuke thought. " Is he leaving us?" Sakura asked. "Yeah that's it he's transferring to another team. Isn't he?" Sakura managed to say under tears. "Stop crying Sakura your making me cry!" Naruto thought rubbing his eyes trying to keep his feelings inside. "What is he up to?" Sasuke thought with no feelings at all just confusement.. It was 6:00 in the morning and as usual the team went to the spot they always used to go in the beginning of their missions. This spot was in the middle of the forest where they came on their first mission. They were used to coming early and waiting almost half an hour until Kakashi came, but to their amazement Kakashi was patiently waiting. They were all too stunned too speak so Kakashi went ahead. "Well I'm really glad to see you all, hope you had a goodnight's sleep", Kakashi began to say. "Kakashi what's going on? Are you leaving us?" Sakura cried. "Yes, Kakashi what is going on?" Sasuke asked himself." SIGH Sakura I'm afraid this is the last time we'll meet for a while" Kakashi explained patting Sakura on the head with a smile. "Your leaving aren't you" Naruto asked. With a smile "No I'm not". "Huh, I get it he's not leaving….." Sasuke thought, but was interrupted by Kakashi. "SIGH Your leaving Sakura" He explained.**

"**What!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed. "Of course. In every team every year, one team member has to be switched by another team in another village. In this case Sakura is the one being switched. The person who is selected must gather information from their switched team in order to report back here. It is a tradition" Sasuke, now knowing what was happening, explained. "I'm leaving?" Sakura began to sob," Why me, why me!" She screamed as she sobbed into Kakashi's arms. Naruto was stunned all he could say was, "Huh", and, "Wha". "When will she be leaving?" Sasuke asked, eyes closed with no symphony. Sakura took her eyes from Kakashi to Sasuke then back. "When" Sakura began" When am I", she tried to hold back tears "When am I leaving?" she managed to say. SIGH Today……" Kakashi said while patting Sakura in the head again. He managed to get a smile. "How could he be smiling" Naruto asked himself with tears streaming down his cheeks along with Sakura's. "Wait!" Naruto thought realizing now what Kakashi's words meant. "Today?" Naruto screamed, loud enough for the Hokage back in the village to hear. "I'm guessing Kakashi told them just now" the Hokage thought now looking in his crystal ball, "poor Sakura". Sasuke just stood there. "How is she going to leave today? She can't go she barely found out!" Naruto screamed. "Maybe I could at least try to delay it" Naruto thought, "So that me Sakura can at least say our goodbyes". "My mother" Sakura said now on her knees and dry tears on her face," My mother. She was packing my clothes today, she wouldn't tell me……….She wouldn't tell me". "Come on" Kakashi said as he grabbed Sakura's hand "let's go their waiting for you". They started walking into the forest. "Well at least you'll have some company", Kakashi said as they began their way. "Huh?" Sakura said looking at Kakashi. "Ino's going too", Kakashi said smiling at her. Sakura turned back to the ground. "Oh great the hog is coming too. That little witch!" Sakura thought angrily. Sakura turned back, "Well at least she won't be able to slobber off of Sasuke while I'm gone". Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke when Naruto got in the way. "Bye Sakura" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned back. "SIGH Well at least I'll be away from that jerk!" Sakura thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi whats up I love Naruto and Espespecially Sasuke this storie is awesome I'm gonna add some juicy parts with Sasuke and----- hey I cant tell you who the new ninja is you'll just have to read! ENJOY**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto looked at Sasuke with a cold un-wanting stare. Sasuke just glared a colder glare and eventually walked away. They were asked to meet at the same place at the same time. The next day Sasuke arrived along with Naruto. It seemed like a normal day; Kakashi was late as usual and wasn't there. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting about who was the best (well Naruto was). "SIGH enough", Kakashi yelled over the voice of Naruto's. "Huh", Naruto questioned stunned on how Kakashi arrived without notice. "He usually comes in noticeable with an explanation on why he was late", Naruto thought. "SIGH well may I continue?" Kakashi asked glaring at Naruto. "Yes Sensei", Naruto and Sasuke said as they took an honorable bow. "Today we will be meeting our new friend" Kakashi explained. "New friend?", Naruto said confused. "The new ninja……" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "Oh yeah. Right. I new that. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well?" Sasuke said in his deep voice "Where is he?" Kakashi looked around "I don't know?". "What?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled as they dropped to the floor in amazement. "What do you mean you don't know1" Naruto yelled "You're the Sensei!" "So, what does that have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked. "He'll arrive", Kakashi explained, "We just have to wait". A couple of hours later they were still waiting tired and hungry. Naruto's stomach growled, "Uhhhh I'm hungry!". " Shut the hell up Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as his stomach growled. "He's making me hungry!" Sasuke thought. The sound of breaking twigs caught their attention. They looked around. Nothing. That was the only clue they had of their little friend. "Where is she from anyways?" Naruto asked. "Huh" Kakashi turning his glaze from the trees to Naruto "Oh did I forget to tell you?", Kakashi said as he put his hand on his vest. "He took out a scroll containing information about our guest. "WHAT!" Kakashi yelled as he took a look. "What?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke also turned his glare from the trees to the scroll. " The information on this scroll it can't be!", Kakashi said in amazement(not screaming) as he continued "he is from the land of sand but…" "What" Naruto screamed now in amazement, "the land of sand? Oh I get it he's a jerk like the rest of them" Naruto said crossing his arms. Naruto felt a breath on his neck. Someone was behind him! In a deep soft voice Naruto heard "Now that's not nice". The mysterious person sharply hit Naruto's back and then took out a bagger and sliced a little bit of Naruto's cheek. "Huh?" Sasuke said in amazement. "How'd he do that? I didn't detect her presence until after the attack!" Sasuke thought in amazement backing away as Naruto hit the ground. The mysterious person held out the bagger with Naruto's blood on it and slowly licked it. The bagger went through her lips coming out clean. Sasuke and Kakashi took their eyes away from Naruto on the ground and onto the mysterious girl. She had blue hair like Sasuke's. Her eyes were filled with no emotion at all. Sasuke examined her closely. She wore a white spaghetti shirt with a net shirt underneath going up to her hands. She wore a short blue skirt that gently moved in the wind. She wore a net short under her skirt which was longer than her skirt so you could have seen it . She wore her band of graduation on her waste. Her hair was short. She had no cuts or bruises on her body as far as Sasuke could see. Her skin was light and her eyes were a light green. But what really got Sasuke's attention was her necklace. It was a little blue orb. Wrapped around it was a dragon made out of silver. She also stared at Sasuke examining him too. She disappeared without notice and reappeared in front of Sasuke. Sasuke, surprised on how she teleported without notice, took a step back. The girl was so close that he could hear her breathing. The wind blue gently moved her hair and skirt. She turned to Naruto. In her deep soothing voice she spoke "Your friend isn't so smart." "Huh?" Sasuke said quietly. "Hey I heard that" Naruto said holding his cheek keeping it from bleeding. "Did you?" she responded "I would keep out of this conversation if I were you" she said giving Naruto the coldest glare Naruto had ever seen. A silence grew. The girl had turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at her face, considering that she was as tall as Sakura thus shorter than Sasuke. "Welcome" Kakashi said breaking the silence. The girl turned away from Sasuke and honorably bowed, " Kakashi sensei". "Welcome" Kakashi said once more, "Kinotchi". "Kinotchi huh?" Sasuke thought. "Welcome Kinotchi. Well today we were going to start a mission but…….." Kakashi explained. "My forgiveness sensei. I could not have left until your fellow team mate had arrived. She really is a slow walker" Kinotchi explained then whispered "and a big mouth too" "Well anyways were done for today. Tomorrow we will meet at the same time same place, ok?", Kakashi responded. As soon as the last word Kakashi spoke came out Kinotchi was of jumping through the trees. "Huh? Hey wait!" Sasuke screamed chasing after her. Naruto was sitting on the floor confused. "What just happened?" he asked. "You just got beat up by a girl…….." Kakashi answered taking off. Back in the forest Sasuke stopped to look around and take a deep breath. "Something's strange about her" Sasuke thought as he lay besides a tree "like as if I have seen her before. Sasuke thought hard when 5 baggers went straight fro him! He quickly moved away. He heard a soft laugh. "I thought you would be stronger than me" Kinotchi's voice echoed in the forest. "Kinotchi! Where are you damn it! What do you mean!", Sasuke screamed **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wait until my next chapter where you find out what she meant it's going to be AWSOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, in this chapter there is great intense it's awesome im working on the next chapter like I said im gonna make it a little hot beween Sasuke and Kinotchi. Hey by the way does anyone know how to pronounce or spell 'blue flame' in Chinese?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke heard an echoed laugh in the woods. "Fine if I can't catch you you'll just have to come to me", Sasuke thought as he reclined at the tree again with no fear what's so ever. Again, 5 bagger's came straight toward him. Sasuke gave a little nudge but didn't move an inch. Every single bagger landed in front of him, none within a foot in front of him. Kinotchi appeared in front of him. They gazed into each others eyes. There was silence. "What do you mean you thought I was stronger? Who are you", Sasuke questioned. The wind blew once more. Kinotchi grabbed Sasuke's hand and teleported out of the forest. They were at a lake. It was dark and the lakes waters moved back and forth. The reflection of the moon glistened in the deep lakes waters. Realizing what had happened he quickly asked questions "Where am I? How do you do that?" Sasuke looked around only to find himself talking to no one. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kinotchi said softly from up the tree besides the lakes waters. "The moon…………." She added. "Huh?", Sasuke whispered then took a look himself up to the sky. "Who am I?" Kinotchi asked. "What?" Sasuke reacted turning his glare to Kinotchi. "Who am I?" She repeated, "Do you know who I am?". Breaking out of his confusement he answered "You are Kinotchi" Sasuke said trying to answer her questions. Still looking at the moon Kinotchi spoke once more "You don't remember do you?". "Remember what?" Sasuke said in his soft quiet voice. "Do you know why I brought you here?' Kinotchi asked, "I thought you would remember", she explained. Sasuke teleported, not as fast as Kinotchi though, to the branch evenly leveled at the same height on the other side of the tree. "Remember what?" He asked in a quiet tone. He looked at the lakes waters below. "Sasuke…" Kinotchi began, "my real name………my real name is…….Kinotchi Uchiha!"she finished trying to cut her words shorter. Sasuke was shocked as could ever be. "What Kinotchi 'Uchiha'. They told me I was the last no the only one to survive besides Itachi my brother. That's not possible." Sasuke thought stunned. " This was our favorite spot", Kinotchi broke the silence, "It was"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry to interrupt but this is some vital information you will need for the following flashback (--)….. **

**The words in _slanted _form are either a memory or flashback**

**The words in **this kind of typing **are Kinotchi's words during the flashback**

**The words underlined are Sasuke's thought's during the flashback**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Children played outside. Sasuke and Kinotchi, both little and about 7years of age, played near the lakes waters and on the tree climbing and playing tag. **_

_This was our favorite playing spot. Whenever we came here it felt as if we were in another world, our world ._

_**Kinotchi fell from a branch and landed in the lakes water's. Sasuke climbed back down and swam towards her. He pulled her out. Kinotchi screamed realizing she had a cut on her arm from the branches as she fell. Sasuke tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound. Kinotchi realizing what Sasuke had done stopped crying. She jumped on Sasuke and gave him a hug (a friendly hug). Sasuke fell back reclining to the tree as he tried to carry the extra weight. They both **_

_**laughed as Sasuke patted her head softly with one hand and hugged her with the other. **_

_That was the only time you had helped me. The rest of the time I was pulling you away from fights and training you to be a better ninja. _

_**Kinotchi was fighting Sasuke in hand to hand combat since they were not permitted to use weapons such as a bagger. Sasuke fell and landed on his back. "Come on Sasuke you have to get better than me!' Kinotchi yelled helping Sasuke up. When we get older and graduate from the ninja academy you better be stronger than me. "I'll be better than you and my brother" Sasuke gleamed as he got up. "Come on we better get going our parents are probably wondering about us remember they don't know about this",Sasuke said.**_

_We were the best of friends. THatt day we were here so late trying to teach other moves. That was the day both our lives changed. That was the day, the last time we saw each other._

_**STAB Sasuke's brother(Itachi) stabbed Kinotchi's mother. "Stop!" yelled Kinotchi's father as he tried to save his wife, but it was too late she had already been dead. Kinothci's father took a bagger and tried to stab Itachi. Itachi stopped his hand before it met his body. He took a bagger of his own and stabbed him right there as he held Kinotchi's dad's hand.**_

_I saw it all. My parents had hid me in the closet as they sensed danger coming near. I had watched everything. _

**She watched her parents own death. **

_Your brother didn't bother looking for me. He said he had some business at home. I rushed to your house to try to save your family but I was too late your brother was already there. I watched as he killed your parents._****

**She watched her own mother's death as well as mine.**

_I still remember the deathly screams of my mother along with yours._

"_**No!" Kinotchi screamed softly as she watched Itachi slowly but painfully kill his own parents.**_

_I thought he had killed you on your way home. I kept telling myself over and over you had escaped like me and we would soon meet once again, but soon that thought died along with our clan._

**Back in the tree Kinotchi's tears streamed down her cheeks. They landed on the lakes' waters below, She teleported back down kneeling next to the lakes water. Sasuke was still lost in his thoughts. "Why………" Kinotchi began softly then screamed, "why….don't you remember!". Her screaming broke Sasukes thoughts. All he could think of was why couldn't remember. Sasuke teleported back down kneeling next to Kinotchi. He didn't care for his memories at the moment all he cared for was Kinotchi. He knew the pain she endured. He lay his hand on his shoulder. She suddenly turned straight at him and fell onto his arms. Her tears soaked in through Sasuke's shirt. They stood there for a while when all of a sudden Kinotchi screamed. This scream wasn't a scream of tears it was a scream of pain. Her necklace began to glow. Her body was glowing blue. Sasuke let her go as he felt pain too. "What's going on?" Sasuke thought as he leaped in the air backwards. Sasuke heard a voice up in the tree where him and Kinotchi once were. He turned his attention from Kinotchi, who was now on the ground, to the tree. Shadows covered the strangers face. "Foolish girl", The stranger softly said as he moved up allowing his face to be seen. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the strangers face. "It can't be!" he thought.**

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**Hey I told you it would have a lot of suspense! Wait until yoU figure out who the mystery stranger is. Oh and if you read the summary of the story I just want to say that Kinotchi being from the Uchiha clan isn't the mystery she was hiding you'll find out in THE NEXT CHAPTER OF **

**THE NEW NINJA: FRIEND FROM THE PAST**


End file.
